List of BloodRayne characters
This is a list of characters from the BloodRayne video game series. ''BloodRayne'' Protagonists Rayne Main article: Rayne (BloodRayne) Rayne (sometimes referred to as "Agent BloodRayne") is the protagonist of the BloodRayne series. Mynce A Tibetan-born Dhampir from the Brimstone Society, Mynce has the same skills as Rayne, and is the one responsible of introducing the protagonist to the ways of the Vampires, as well as giving her the harpoon (in Louisiana) which would become an important part of her arsenal. At the beginning of the game, both of them are sent to Louisiana to investigate the grotesque mutations of the residents. But suddenly, while looking at a frog, Mynce is attacked and devoured by a spider-like animal called a Maraisreq (meaning "swamp monster" in French) before Rayne can save her. During the course of the game, she is believed to be dead. However, Mynce resurfaces as the second-in-command of the GGG during Rayne's mission to stop Jurgen Wulf. Not giving her partner an explanation about how she survived being swallowed whole by the Maraisreq, nor the reason that she betrayed the Brimstone Society, she engages in a fight with Rayne, after which the latter sends her falling off a cliff, apparently to her death, and proceedes to defeat the Doppelganger twins. After the fight with the Doppelganger Twins Simon and Sigmund, Mynce returns once again, revealing she is a double agent, having taken out the rest of the GGG's officers and leaving only Wulf alive, explaining it is not easy to kill him, also stating that she also saved Rayne's life after Wulf forcibly removed Beliar's rib from her body and left her for dead in Louisiana. While the Dhampirs are on their way to find Wulf, they are separated by a steel barricade dropping from the ceiling. Wulf emerges with superhuman speed and proceeds to slay Mynce and rips her heart out using his hand. Jurgen then begins to talk to Rayne, while she is forced to listen as she can't break down the barricade. When Rayne finally is able to break this barrier, she is forced to leave behind her mentor's corpse and continues to pursue Wulf. Mynce is played by Mary Beth Brooks. In the comic book series, the soul of Mynce is found resurrected in a young girl, who possesses memories of being Mynce. Rayne saves the girl from some vampires and adopts her/takes her under her protection. (Tibetan Heights). Antagonists Mortton, Louisiana Diseased The Diseased are humans who are infected with a bacterial or viral infection that causes fatal mutations in humans. This infection acts by causing decay of the epidermis and dermis, leaving huge abrasions and exposing the muscles. They have lower I.Q. than an uninfected human, but the Diseased are still able to use firearms, as well as not attack each other. Mutates The Mutates are those victims in the advanced stage of the infection. Their arms have mutated into tentacles or claws, allowing them to attack at longer range. The Mutates, unlike the Diseased, attack anything moving including the Maraisreq, the Diseased, and each other. The last stage of the infection is never shown. The Maraisreq Revealed from Kazi, an uninfected resident, as the source of the infection in Mortton. Their main attack is to swallow people whole, then regurgitating the liquefied remains (somewhat similar to how an owl regurgitates). There are two types of Maraisreq: the smaller tan colored and the bigger red Maraisreq (called Maraisreq soldier). Queen of the Underworld Revealed to have been "raised from the Underworld" by Marasa, a self-proclaimed voodoo priestess, this monster is possibly just a giant Maraisreq, yet more powerful than the generic ones, due to having Beliar's rib in her possession. She can produce other Maraisreq and attack at medium range. Gegengruppenfuhrer Jürgen Wulf Jürgen Wulf is a fictional German military officer who fled to South America after managing to escape from punishment for his crimes during World War I. He founded the Gegengheist Gruppe (G.G.G., German for "Anti Ghost Group") is an error in the original game booklet as the real German word for ghost is 'Geist' without the 'h', a group that aimed to sustain Hitler in power through the use of occult artifacts, including obtaining and reassembling the remains of Beliar. A fairly stereotypical Nazi, Wulf wears a monocle, and constantly has a cigarette holder hanging from his mouth. Despite his old age and relatively frail appearance, Wulf possesses superhuman abilities thanks to numerous relics of Beliar (an eye, a hand, ribs and teeth), which he has gathered and merged into his body . It is unknown if all of his abilities were the result of the Beliar's relics or some have been artificially induced (numerous G.G.G. officers were said to be experimentally enhanced). Wulf demonstrates during the game the following superhuman abilities: * Extension of his left hand into a "claw" * Breathing fire * Igniting his hand to use it in close combat * Superhuman speed, strength, healing and endurance; Rayne's normal attacks or bullets could not harm him In the final battle Jürgen Wulf is dismembered and shortly afterwards decapitated by Rayne, thus completing the destruction of G.G.G. Other G.G.G. members and affiliates Collaborators Several high-ranking Wehrmacht, SS and Waffen-SS members collaborated with the Gegengeist Gruppe. The collaborators wear red coats with black gloves and undergarments and were supporting the G.G.G. operations. All of them have gold NSDAP badges. Numerous G.G.G. officers were said to be experimentally enhanced. High Priest Von Blut A Thule High Priest with an outfit reminiscent of a Ku Klux Klan hood. Thoroughly deluded, he believes that Aryans were descended from the people of Atlantis, and that Beliar was that nation's great leader, who was torn apart by the destruction of Alantis. Having his belief ridiculed by Rayne, Von Blut becomes enraged, calling her ignorant. Although he appears to not have super-human augmentations like the other members of the G.G.G., his pulpit is armor-plated and equipped with a Maxim machine gun, and can travel along a track in the room to make it hard for Rayne to hide from him. His only weakness is the unarmored section behind the pulpit. Von Blut's name is German for "of blood". Infantry General D. Mauler A brute with a physical size and strength greatly enhanced by the Nazis and covered with cybernetic augmentations, thus being twice as tall as a normal human. He tells Rayne the truth about Beliar's identity, adding that Von Blut knew nothing but lies. Mauler uses brute force (his punches were strong enough to smash through concrete walls and pillars), lacking any sort of firearms. Virtually immune to physical damage such as bullets and Rayne's normal blades, the only way to harm him is to go into blood rage. Despite his great fortitude, Mauler falls to Rayne due to his sluggish speed and slow reaction time. Kommando A mysterious G.G.G. officer, clad from head-to-toe in steel body armor, who never speaks a word and conceals his face behind a metal mask. Kommando fights with an assault rifle, and uses flashbangs to escape from Rayne, which would interfere with her aura sense temporarily. After falling to her blades, it is revealed that he was not killed, but merely injured, and had managed to make his way to the lower levels of the base only to be possessed by a Pure Daemite parasite. Rayne later kills the parasite, putting an end to Kommando. This Boss's name comes from the German word 'Kommandant' which means for commander and also references the Einsatzkommando which was a collection of five mobile killing units 'Einsatzgruppen' of the SS. Dr Báthory Mengele Also known as the Butcheress, this character is a scientist responsible for the study of Daemites (see below on Daemites)--developing a fascination for the creatures—as well as feeding prisoners and several of her own soldiers to them. Also taking pride in being a descendant of Elizabeth Báthory, Dr. Báthory describes her lust for blood as "Human Vampirism". Her combat style is strikingly similar to Rayne's own, wielding razor-sharp stiletto heels just like the dhampir and a pair of bone saws she holds much like Rayne's blades. She is defeated when Rayne kicks her into a Daemite pit, where she is soon feasted upon by them. Rayne then sets the Daemites (and presumably the Butcheress) on fire using the torture pit's control panel, killing them all. Her last name is derived from that of Josef Mengele, a German SS officer and a concentration camp physician, also known as the "Angel of Death". Sigmund and Simon Kreiger Also known as the Doppelgänger Twins, they are a pair of narcissistic identical twins. Conjoined at the arm at birth, they were later separated, resulting in each of them having only one arm. In the game hand book it says that they are born through experimental means. Each twin fights with a throwing swastika, that serves as both a melee weapon and a boomerang; likewise they have unnatural speed, shown in the room where Rayne fought them in. The twins were quite intrigued by Rayne's beauty, skill and sharp tongue and seemed more interested in courting her than killing her; openly flirting with Rayne while fighting her. Although they are apparently strong enough to slaughter a horde of feral vampires, they fall quickly to Rayne's blade. Interestingly enough, when one of the twins is hit and harmed, the other one will suffer damage, in the same place where the first was hurt (leading Rayne to joke, "So what, you punch yourself when you're mad at your brother?"). When one of them was killed by Rayne, the other died as well as being mortally wounded. Depending on which twin the player kills, a slightly different death scene will play. Many fans prefer Sigmund's death scene where he asks Rayne to tell him her name as a last request. G. Gosler Generalstabsuperpanzer G. Gosler is one of the GGG main members, commanding a super panzer unit (essentially bipedal walking tanks) and aiding in securing the Gaustadt Castle. He is killed in a one-on-one duel with Rayne in the super panzers. A glitch in the game has caused the "god cheat" to be disabled and can not be used. Daemites Pure Daemites Daemites are parasitic/predatorial creatures that were awakened by the Nazis as they were searching for Beliar's skull. Despite not having any limbs and essentially being serpents, they are capable of standing up the entire length of their narrow bodies, making it difficult to hit them with bullets. They can easily be killed with one slash from Rayne's blades. While they lay on the floor dying, they will writhe and spasm on the floor, which can force player's attention to them to see if they truly are dead, taking attention off other Daemites, giving them a chance to attack. The only way to assure that they are dead is to use aura vision. The Daemites appeared first in a previously game from Terminal Reality, Blair Witch vol. I: Rustin Parr, in a nightmare sequence where the heroine, Doc Holliday, wakes up and discovers that all of the town's people have turned into daemites. Parasitic Daemite According to Dr. Báthory Mengele, who appears to be mainly in charge of the Daemite research, they force themselves into the body of the host, wrapping themselves around the spinal cord and tapping directly into the host's nervous system. They release digestive enzymes from their skin that eat the brain, to control the host like a puppet, and reproduce asexually in the chest cavity, although this is rarely seen in-game. Parasitic Daemites are hard to kill. They take more damage than a Nazi (human) and aren't afraid to fight to the death, as opposed to a Nazi retreating when its health is low (running off, calling for backup). Even when Rayne hacks off the limbs, the Daemite can still fight, as their body resides in the torso. Feeding doesn't kill it, as it only kills the body of the host, leaving Rayne to fight the Pure Daemite. Oddly, the Parasitic Daemite can be killed easily by a running slash attack, as Rayne usually aims for the head, and when they're on the floor, Rayne will usually kick off the head, killing them both almost instantly. They can also be killed by multiple hits from the harpoon. Daemite Warrior The Daemite Warriors bear little resemblance of a Pure Daemite with exception to their three heads. Nothing is revealed about them, but they are possibly the guardians of the lesser Daemites because they guard the entrance to their chambers. They are very hard to kill, especially when they are in groups. They deal severe damage to Rayne, and can take a lot of damage in return. They can be killed easily during Blood Rage, as opposed to using regular melee attacks. Hedrox the Infinite Hedrox is an ancient and powerful vampire chieftain from New Guinea. Instead of a human appearance, Hedrox's form is animal-like, with black fur and large, clawed hands. He and his vampiric peers are a special breed, hailing from a region closed off from the world, letting them be very powerful in combat. Hedrox has two powers. The first power is, that he can gain the knowledge of another person by devouring their brain. Like any other feral Vampire, each of Hedrox's claws has a circular mouth in its palm, and he uses this to decapitate victims and devour their heads. Hedrox's second power is that he is infinite. Any damage dealt to Hedrox heals away within seconds, represented in-game as Hedrox's health bar constantly refilling, at a rate so fast it is impossible for Rayne to empty it. Whenever one of his body parts is severed by Rayne with blades, guns, grenades, or rocket launchers, a new limb grows, and the severed limb grows into a new Hedrox. The Hedroxes apparently share a collective consciousness, often speaking alternatively or in unison. Subsequently, Hedrox is slightly insane. The only way to defeat him, as it turned out, was to ignore him and focus on attacking the battle area's support structures, leading to the collapse the arena, and all but one of the Hedroxes fall into the water (which is lethal for vampires) and die. Despite that, Hedrox still survives, and he makes his way into Beliar's chamber, with more Hedroxes, only to be killed later by Beliar. Beliar According to Mauler (seen above), Beliar was the original ruler of Hell, but was usurped by a fallen angel called Mephisto (or Mephistopheles). He was torn to pieces and his body parts were scattered across the Earth as unholy relics. Each body part will instinctively merge with the first person to discover it, rather painfully, and will confer upon that person part of the supernatural power of Beliar. Although Jurgen Wulf acquired most of the body parts through the course of the game, Rayne ends up unintentionally merging with one of Beliar's eyes, turning one of her eyes (the left one) blood red and allowing her to zoom in on distant objects. Rayne initially merges with Beliar's rib in Louisiana, but Jurgen ripped that out of her, nearly killing her. Beliar's heart is the most powerful of the relics (it is the Yathgy stone from Terminal Reality's earlier survival horror game, Nocturne), and merging with it will cause Beliar to be reborn from the body of the heart's host. In the game's last level, Hedrox uses the heart, resurrecting Beliar and dying as a consequence. Upon awakening, Beliar is intent upon reclaiming his body parts from both Wulf and Rayne, initiating the game's final three-way battle. Beliar has a skeletal appearance, looking much like metal thorns with pieces of torn red flesh hanging from it. His body is elastic, and he attacks by growing sharp tentacles from his chest or arms to impale his enemies with. In the game, the only way to deal any damage to Beliar is to attack his heart. Additionally, if Jurgen Wulf is killed by Beliar instead of by Rayne, Beliar will reclaim his body parts from Wulf and re-gain the ability to breathe fire, and possibly defence. Beliar's fire breath is several times larger and more powerful than Wulf's. Beliar has the ability to increase in size to a point where he could become too powerful and too large in height. Despite this, Rayne kills him and soon pursues Jurgen Wolf. If Beliar increases his size too much, the game will enter into FMV mode showing Beliar crushing Rayne and Jurgen (if not killed by Rayne), ending the game, and the player will have to start the fight again. Beliar's name comes from Belial, meaning "without worth", mentioned in the Bible as a demon. Generic Enemies German military * Soldiers - The G.G.G. uses troops of the Wehrmacht in its operations. They wear green field uniforms and bandoliers and possess basic combat training. They use a variety of weapons, ranging from pistols to heavy machineguns, yet are unable to block Rayne's attacks. * Waffen-SS troopers - members of the elite Waffen-SS, these troopers wear panzer-like leather jackets and use the same weapons as regular soldiers. However, they are faster, stronger and can block Rayne's melee attacks as well as use combat knives. * Waffen-SS low-ranking officers (unteroffiziers) - these NCO enemies differ from the regular SS troopers only in that they wear a grey coat. Otherwise, they are almost identical to regular Waffen-SS troopers. GegenGeist Gruppe * Elite soldier - members of the special forces formed within the G.G.G., under the lead of Kommando, are outfitted with red full body armor for protection against bullets, a face covering gas mask and a steel helmet. They use submachineguns, FG-42s and StG44s and can block Rayne's attacks with ease. * Hazmat troopers - To handle potentially hazardous materials, the G.G.G. outfitted several of their members with haz-mat suits. The airtight suits provided excellent protection against environmental hazards but were ineffective at stopping bullets or Rayne's blades. They possessed basic combat training. * G.G.G. jetpack troopers - equipped with high power jetpacks and air filtering masks, the elite jetpack squads of G.G.G. were deployed during the assault on castle Gaustadt as support units. Their main protection was their mobility, as the heavy protective coats, masks and steel helmets they wore were ineffective against weapons fire or cutting weapons. They usually carried submachineguns or automatic rifles into combat. * Superpanzer Mobile Armor - essentially a bipedal walking tank, these mobile armor were used in the assault on Castle Gaustadt. A squad of five were deployed to secure the castle's Cathedral. The tanks were powered by Diesel engines (as evidenced by the massive exhaust pipes), possessed incredibly heavy armor as well as a minigun, rocket launcher and twin grenade launchers. Other *Bat creatures ''BloodRayne 2'' Severin Rayne's sidekick from the Brimstone Society. By the quote said by him at the end of the game, and when he talks to Rayne, it is presumed that he could be either a Vampire or a Dhampir. At times, he even appears to be cowardly, yet he somehow always manages to show up in places not normally accessible to humans. Severin provides Rayne with information about the enemy by radio, as well as advice on what to do next when there is a dead end. At the end of BloodRayne 2, Severin says that the Brimstone society will have drawn their lines indefinitely, waging war on all vampire kind, including people such as himself and Rayne, which would be people who are Vampire, Dhampir, or maybe even just having Vampire blood in them, but not evil. Ephemera implies that she and Severin were lovers before the Player faces her in battle, Severin noticeably seems eager for her destruction in the battle. Rayne's relationship with Severin seems to vary from situations. At times she seems annoyed by his presence with the exception of information exchanges, while in other situations she engages in casual conversations with him (such as her butterfly collection from her childhood) and occasionally flirts with him. Severin also tends to pick on her for not knowing things he believes she should know already. Besides the fact that Severin is her liaison with the Brimstone Society (and thus a provider of tactical information and background on her details), he also acts as Rayne's conscience in a few instances, admonishing her to "care about the victims". Severin is voiced by Troy Baker, who also voiced Kagan. Professor Trumain Most likely a father figure for Rayne, and one of the few humans she cares for, Professor Trumain took Rayne in after the deaths of her family and raised her as his own daughter. In a flashback, Trumain is shown having been severely beaten by Kagan, and having his own small intestine around his neck. After Kagan finds the Vesper Shard, he speculates that Trumain and the Brimstone Society truly knew of the power of the Versper Shard (ex. the sun gun) and were planning to use it on all people who have Vampire blood, including Rayne. Trumain pulls out a detonator, gives Rayne time to run, and dies in the explosion, along with the Nazis and Kagan (supposedly). In an FMV with Rayne talking to Severin, she reveals that if Professor Trumain didn't get to Rayne, she would have most likely turned out to be like the rest of Kagan's children. He may have been Knighted in England, judging by Rayne referring to him as "Sir Trumain". Cult of Kagan Kagan Rayne's vampire father who worked with the Nazis. Rayne tracked him down in 1939 in the Brimstone HQ in France, just as he obtained a magical artifact called the Vesper Shard, but she had to flee when a grenade went off from Professor Trumain, who had been beaten severely by Kagan (he is shown having his own small intestine around his neck), supposedly killing both. He mysteriously returns decades later when Rayne waged war against her half-siblings, who had formed the Cult of Kagan. The pieces of the Vesper Shard had bonded with Kagan's arm and the side of his head, presumably giving him powers beyond what he had already have, though the actual effects of the Vesper Shard on him were not elaborated on in detail, it could be the ability to fire beams. He also appears to have been blinded in one eye. Though it is never really said how Kagan came back to life, Xerx says that it took him "Five long years" to piece Kagan back together. During his unnaturally long life, Kagan searched for and mated with vampire females that could mother him offsprings with superior powers. He regards his children as being his subjects and shows little consideration for them, though his favorite seems to be Ephemera, as they are seen together at the balcony in one FMV, calling her "darling". With his consent, Ephemera stabs her sister in the back and throws her off the Shroud tower, after Ferril had attacked Kagan, showing that he does not tolerate treason nor disobedience from his "family". Kagan is the final opponent in BloodRayne 2. His attacks include firing giant beams of light and swinging a large sword that inflicts a lot of damage due to his vampiric Blood Rage. In the large room where players fight him, there is a pool of blood that he, and Rayne, can use to heal themselves and maintain their strength. Rayne eventually managed to kill him by decapitation after a long battle. Kagan is voiced by Troy Baker, a voice actor who works for Funimation Entertainment. Zerenski Zerenski is Rayne's Dracula-inspired half-brother and the first boss of the game. He owns a huge mansion and has an important social position. His job in the Cult of Kagen is to kill the city's citizens who have a high social status (mob bosses, city officials, etc.). Dariel Zerenski also mentions Delinda, one of his sisters, which Rayne had previously killed. He is a generic vampire, and his sole ability is turning into a flock of bats. Keeping to the theme of cliche horror boss he has his mansion wired to explode upon his death. He is possibly the easiest boss next to Slezz. Zerenski is played by Dameon Clarke, an actor whose most well-known voice work is his role as Cell in Dragonball Z. Ephemera Ephemera is one of Rayne's half-sisters. She is very difficult to kill due to her ability to dive into shadows and heal herself; in fact, as long as there are shadows in an area, she is invincible. Ephemera is dressed in BDSM-style black leather, has pale skin and no visible eyes (they look much like black pools when seen close up). It is possible that Ephemera is actually blind and the shadows which surround her have a role similar to a cat's whiskers. She can also use her sense of smell, as seen when she says "Smells liks Slezz..." when Xerx introduces her to one of Slezz's children. In addition, she is presumed to have an aura vision superior to Rayne's, as she is a full blooded vampire. In the game, Ephemera is one of the more prominent villains, and is possibly Kagan's favorite daughter. Just like every member of her vampiric family, Ephemera likes to boss people around, using a commanding and despising tone. Also, she has little consideration for the rest of her family: she is not affected by Zerenski's death, sarcastically calling him "our dear brother" when talking to Rayne, she despises Xerx ("my mongoloid brother") for being truly loyal to Kagan, threw Ferril off the Shroud tower with no hesitation and secretly wants her father dead so that she can take over the Cult of Kagan. She is clever and calculated, and tends to do things indirectly: she will rather wait in the shadows and plan a deadly strike, most likely due to her affinity with shadows. Ephemera's concept possibly has some Asian influences, as her turned-vampires and minions resemble ninja who use swords and shuriken; Rayne is seen mentioning to one, "You guys remind me of ninjas... I hate ninjas". The final battle between Rayne and Ephemera takes place in a Japanese-inspired garden. Ephemera is possibly also Severin's former love and master, but Rayne rescued him from her eight years before the events in BloodRayne 2 so that he would not be turned into a vampire. However, Ephemera seems to still be interested in him, as she asks Rayne about him several times ("Is that my old love, mister Severin? I'd like to pay him a visit. See if we can rekindle an old flame."). Ephemera is played by Scarlett McAlister. Ferril Ferril is another of Rayne's several half-sisters. Ferril has her own supernatural powers unique to her, mostly her superior strength and speed. She has an appearance much like a supernatural cat of sorts, she is nude with sharp, extended, clawlike fingernails, continually shifting tattoos upon her white skin, and eyes that are completely white. In the game, when she attacks Rayne, her whole body gets covered with the tattoo-like marks, most likely to personify her rage. Ferril's temperament matches her feline appearance, as she has a wild and primal temper. She says at one point in the game that she is "the fastest and the strongest...", but suffers from hubris and is overconfident in her abilities, and fails to adequately protect herself - during the course of the game, Ephemera stabs Ferril in the back, through the heart and throws her from a tower. In a manner befitting a feline creature, Ferril manages to survive this tremendous fall, returning later to meet her demise by the Sun Gun. Ferrill is voiced by Liza Gonzales. Xerx Mephistopheles A sophisticated mad scientist who invented The Shroud. He is one of Kagan's vampire children and created various high-tech weapons to be used against Rayne, including the Sun Gun that killed Ferril near the end of the game. He's the one who put Kagan back together after the detonation in 1939 in the Blood Library in France, after which Kagan was thought to be dead. Xerx seems to be the only offspring of Kagan which is actually loyal to him. He acts like a child whenever Kagan is around, a child happy to show his father his accomplishments, though Kagan doesn't return the feelings. Xerx does not hesitate when it comes to eradicating his father's enemies, not even when it comes to his own siblings. This is proved when he kills his sister Ferril with the sun gun. Xerx has an unusual appearance, resembling a more human-looking version of Frankenstein's monster, though there is a picture of him in Zerenski's mansion and Kagen realm looking human. It is unknown why Xerx looks the way he is in the game. He fights Rayne in a giant bio-mech suit with weaknesses that are not immediately noticeable, and attacks with the deadly Sun Gun. He also seems to walk with a limp. Xerx's last name, Mephistopheles, is a reference to the demon who Faust sold his soul to for wisdom and power. Xerx is played by R. Bruce Elliot. Slezz Slezz is a huge, ancient pot-bellied born-vampire known as a Babylonian Winged Shakab that lives in the sewers. She has a rather mutated appearance, vaguely resembling an insect. She is not Rayne's sister, but is a "baby-machine", and Xerx 'borrows' her children for experimentation, shown in the beginning of the game. Slezz apparently is in love with Kagan, calling him "my love" in a conversation with Rayne preceding their fight. Slezz doesn't have the sympathy of Kagan's children, as Ephemera and Ferril were glad to be rid of her. Slezz is also blind, but she orientates using her bizarre sense of smell. When Rayne arrives in her chamber, Slezz mistakes her for Kagan, Rayne's father, probably because they have the same blood, which could mean her sense of smell is not acute. She constantly wishes to have her children back and demands Rayne to return them to her. While in battle, Slezz slings her henchmen towards Rayne with bombs on them. She keeps Rayne away from her by flapping her large wings and knocking her back. She throws balls of green acid from her breasts and has "wicked aim", according to Rayne. Despite her immense size, Slezz is rather weak and can be beaten fairly quickly. Slezz is played by Christopher Sabat, a voice actor best known for performing the roles of Piccolo, Yamcha and Vegeta in Dragonball Z. Other Dhampir Throughout Bloodrayne 2, Rayne encounters a number of other Dhampir, although it is not explained if they are Kagan's offspring as well. The other Dhampir wear black and red suits, and the males use large scimitar-like swords. The first female Dhampir uses the same blades and melee moves as Rayne, but the others' blades are different. They also use dual guns. All of them have unusual green eyes like Rayne's, although none have red hair. Another noticeable difference is that both males and females have heavy facial tattoos. These Dhampir have some degree of enhanced strength, speed, durability, and agility which they use against Rayne, though they are not as powerful and can be defeated. Kestrel A group of Asian Dhampir assassins, "birds figure heavily in their ancestral bloodline" (quote from Severin over the radio to Rayne). Rayne has to kill four of them during one level. They are armed for full-scale combat; spikes on the back of their boots, shuriken and bird-wing shaped blades on each arm, and they also wear ninja-like body armor. The Kestrel have a larger role than the aforementioned Dhampir in black and red suits. They are in charge of bringing humans to the Shroud tower, where their blood will be used to create "The Shroud". One of them, after seeing Rayne's abilities, asks Rayne to join them ("Wanna play on our side, maybe?"), but her offer is turned down. They have a strange way of speaking and they barely make logical statements. ("Yes! Good, you come get me.", and "You still beating on my boys?") While Rayne thwarted their mission by killing all of them, Ferril and her henchmen finished the task of using human blood to create "The Shroud". Severin's quote about "birds" in the Kestrels' bloodline led to the speculation that the Kestrel are either entirely female ("bird" is British slang for "girl", and Rayne only encountered female Kestrel) or they had some spiritual connection to actual birds, possibly the kestrel. Minions * Generic Enemies: Primarily thugs. Both males and females make up the ranks of the minions (both human and vampire). They are lightly armored and go down with ease. Often armed with either melee weapons (crowbars, axes, swords, guitars, etc.) or guns (pistols, sub-machine guns, shotguns and occasionally tripod-mounted heavy machine guns). * Suicide Bombers: Used by the Kestrels and Slezz to do exactly what their name implies. They have a demolition timer strapped to their chests, which the detonate on getting close to Rayne. Aside from this, they are unarmed. * Ninja: A tricky opponent, the Ninja are the followers of Ephemera. They move very fast, and are able to block Rayne's harpoon attack using their electrified swords. They also attack from a distance by throwing Shuriken. Much like Ephemera, they appear to be dressed in BDSM-style leather. * Foreman: These are large, turned vampires that carry heavy hammers and wear aprons. They are found almost exclusively in industrial areas, notably the large "Wetworks" facility that forms the Shroud-producing tower. What makes them extremely dangerous is that many of their attacks will knock Rayne to the ground, allowing easy follow-up attacks. * Brute: As their name suggests, they have a penchant for brute force and will attack other vampire minions if they get in their way. They have curved horns on their heads resembling those of a ram, which they use when charging head-first at Rayne. * Bio-Armor: Rayne only encounters a handful of these, similar in most respects to Brutes, except that the Bio-Armor are tougher. Although they have no heads, they have no problem finding and attacking their enemies. Xerx's bio-mech suit is a much larger version of the Bio-Armor. * Shadow Legion: A minor threat in most respects. Their speed and agility are daunting, but they are more susceptible to dismemberment than any other minion. The Shadow Legion wear masks with multiple lenses (possibly night vision goggles) and attack with ninja-like moves. * Kagan Elites: Heavily armored and armed with a sword in one hand and a machine gun in the other. They only appear close to the end of the game. * Unraveller: While in actuality a boss in its own right, the Unraveller is given no back story, and seems to be an indiscriminate killer, targeting minions as well as Rayne. It resembles a massive humanoid with long arms and legs, and attacks by spitting acid with enough force to throw enemies off their feet. Bloodrayne